Stranded
by Gohaun
Summary: When Rose gets stuck without the Doctor on a new planet with a man wearing the Doctor's face interesting things can happen. Sorry not good at summaries


"Why are we here, Doctor?" Rose asked her brunette companion as they entered and old abandoned castle on a planet she couldn't quite remember the name of.

"The TARDIS picked up some rather large readings coming from this place. Enough to rip a hole in time, much like those we found on the spaceship with Madam De Pompadour. Just want to take a quick look," he replied brandishing his sonic.

They explored in silence for quite some time, entering every room to find nothing.

"That's odd," the Doctor finally broke the silence as they entered the last room. "I don't see anything unusual, yet the sonic says there is something in this room." He began to scan the wall closest to him.

"This place gives me the creeps," Rose admitted leaning against the wall opposite the Doctor. "All old and…" Rose stopped mid-sentence suddenly glad she was leaning against the wall due to her instant wave of dizziness.

"Now that's strange, the reading just disa…" he turned around to face Rose only to find she wasn't there. "Where did she go this time?" He turned to walk out of the room. "Rose?"

Rose looked in front of her where the Doctor had stood only seconds ago, only to find him gone. "Doctor?" She called. She stood and began looking around. She was in the same room but something was different. The walls looked newer and there were barrels of dried foods and grains everywhere. She began to panic and call for the Doctor.

Suddenly the door flew open and two men, guards of some sort by the look of their dress, walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" The taller of the two asked. He was blonde with blue eyes that almost matched the blue on his doublet.

"Who are you?" The other asked.

Rose stood speechless in front of the two, still trying to process what was going on.

The two guards took in her appearance; she was wearing a dark pink tank top with jeans and tennis shoes. Her hair fell haphazardly out of her messy bun in curls.

"Thief! How did you get in here?" The first demanded.

Rose finally found her voice, "I'm not a thief, I'm a little lost is all." It was true after all, she had no clue where she was.

"Come with us." It wasn't a request. Each guard took her by the arm and forcefully walked her out even though Rose wasn't struggling.

They led her down a series of halls until they stood in front of two large doors. The blonde knocked and the doors swung open . They walked into what appeared to be a large hall. A throne sat in the back center covered in blue and gold velvet, intricate carvings covered the wood back and arms. A man noticed the guards and sat down on the throne.

"What is it?" He asked.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks. That voice, she'd heard it before. She looked at the man and disbelief flooded her mind. The guards let go of her arms and began to talk but stopped as Rose began to walk forward. Those piercing blue eyes, that cropped black hair, ears slightly too big for his face. She knew this face all too well, it was the face of her first Doctor; the one she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

She took in his face and slowly reached out a hand to touch his cheek. "Doctor?"

"Don't touch the King," the shorter guard hollered pulling her away and forcing her to the floor.

 _King?!_ Rose finally took in the rest of the man who looked like her Doctor. On top of his black hair sat a beautiful golden crown, and he was dressed as she imagined a king would be. Down to the cape cascading down his back and onto the chair.

"Don't be so rough with her, she's just a girl," the king commanded. "What is going on here?"

"Sire, we found her in the storage room. We don't know how she got in, but she must be a thief or a spy," the blonde answered.

"I am neither of those, your majesty." Rose looked up and into those blue eyes.

"What is your name?" His eyes bore into hers.

She looked down momentarily, finding the familiarity of those eyes almost frightening. "Rose, sire. Rose Tyler."

"Rose Tyler, what is your purpose here?" Hearing those two words on his lips hit her like a ton of bricks. This wasn't her Doctor, that much was obvious, but he looked and sounded exactly like him.

She met his eyes again and fought the urge to fly into his arms and wrap him in a large hug. "I am simply lost. I'm not meant to be here."

"Don't lie to his majesty," the blonde scowled.

"She's not lying, Ronald," the king replied. "Leave us."

"But sire," Ronald began to protest.

"Do you really think this little pink and yellow girl could harm me? I am a trained warrior, I think I can handle myself. " He stared at them till they left. Once alone with Rose he emptied his throne and walked toward her, offering her a hand. "You look at me as if you have seen a ghost." He pulled her to a standing position and began to circle her, taking in her full appearance.

Rose followed him with her eyes the best she could. "You look like someone I once knew."

"Someone you loved?" He stopped in front of her.

His eyes met hers once again and she whispered, "Yes, but how did you. ..?"

"I am a king, I know how to read people. The look on your face, for example, when you saw me. The tender way you touched my cheek and the love in your voice as you said his name. Where are you from Rose?"

"With all due respect, your majesty. .." she began pulling her eyes away from his.

"James, if you don't mind. My name is James. The formalities get old after a while."

"James then. Not sure you'll believe me even if I told you the truth."

"Try me."

The Doctor searched high and low for Rose to no avail. Finally giving up he headed back to the TARDIS hoping to find her there. What he found instead was a worried ship that didn't know what had happened to her.

"The readings disappeared at the same time Rose did," he thought out loud pacing the console room. "It's possible she fell through the gap and it closed. But that means she could be anywhere and any when." He pulled at his hair in frustration as the TARDIS gave a worried hum. The Doctor placed a steady hand on the console. "Guess we'd best start looking."

Months had already passed for Rose. King James had believed her when she told him the truth and had taken her in. He was a sweet man, kind and generous, smart and funny; Rose liked to imagine he was the way the Doctor would be if he were human, and a king.

James loved to hear the stories of Rose and the Doctor. He knew he reminded her of the Doctor, and he knew that she was undeniably in love with this man, though she would barely admit it. And if he was right, and he was certain he was, this Doctor was in love with Rose too; though according to Rose he had never said as much.

Rose had adapted quite well to this new planet. James was an amazing teacher and had taught their customs well. He had provided her with a new wardrobe and even a servant of her own.

James and Ronald sat at the banquet table during a celebration, Rose a little ways away talking and laughing with a few of the other ladies she had come to know. James watched her, a smile adorning his face.

"You fancy her, don't you?" Ronald asked following his king's gaze.

James looked at his long time friend and captain of the guard. "She's unlike any woman I have ever met." He looked back at Rose. "But her heart belongs to another, and as long as she believes he will come for her, she will never be mine."

"That should not stop you from sharing a dance with her," Ronald said slapping his friend on the back. "I shall tell the muse to slow it down for a bit." And with that he was gone.

Ronald was right, and as the music slowed the king found his way to Rose and asked her for a dance. The two moved effortlessly across the dance floor, neither saying anything for a while.

"You look stunning tonight, by the way," James finally remarked. Rose was wearing a forest green gown with cupped sleeves that hung off her shoulders, a genuine pearl necklace adorned her neck and matching earrings shown in her ears. Her hair had been delicately wrapped by her servant; she was the very picture of perfection.

She blushed. "Thank you. You look pretty dashing yourself, sire." She smiled then, the half lip in teeth smile, and James found his heart fluttering.

"Rose, you know you are welcome to stay as long as you like." His blue eyes caught her brown ones even as they continued dancing.

"I know, but the Doctor will find me."

The king inwardly growled. How long would she wait for him? "It's been six months since you arrived."

"And he must search all of time and space."

The music slowed and the king pulled away from the blonde beauty he so desperately wanted. "Must you put your life on hold for him?"

Rose searched his face as another song began. It was still so very unreal how much like the Doctor he looked. She could see herself falling for this man under different conditions. She had seen this pained look on this face before, but on a different man. Her answer was faint but strong, "Yes."

James nodded and walked away.

Another three months passed and the king found himself falling head over heels for the girl from another planet. He courted her the best he could while she still waited for her Doctor to find her; but she mentioned him less and less these days, and became more involved in the affairs of the kingdom.

Tonight there was a grand celebration in honor of the kings birthday. Rose studied herself in the mirror. The dress they had chosen for her was blue, with delicate beading all over the bodice. Diamonds dangled from her ears and neck and wrist. Her servant had placed her hair up on her head with a small tiara, she looked like a queen. Perhaps that was the point. The king had been treating her as such from the moment she had arrived.

As she walked into the ballroom to take her seat next to the king she felt as if everyone was watching her. Her cheeks flushed and she jumped as a hand grasped hers, it was warm and familiar and for a moment she thought it could be the Doctor, but as she looked up at the person it belonged to her heart fluttered and fell at the same time. It was James; the hand she had grown used to over the past nine months, and he was handsome. He had gone all out for this birthday too it seemed. He smiled at her and she back at him and they walked silently to the table.

"When are you going to take a wife?" Someone asked during the festivities.

James blushed as Rose gave her full attention to the conversation that had just begun. "When the time is right," he replied trying hard to look at Rose without her noticing.

"You're not getting any younger, and heirs don't produce themselves," the man continued.

"How old are you today, your majesty? If you don't mind my asking," Rose interjected.

"28," Ronald answered for him. "He should have taken a wife years ago."

"Why didn't you?" She questioned.

James looked her dead in the eye and replied, "I simply hadn't found the right woman."

Rose blushed and looked down at the table, was he insinuating something with that remark?

"Hadn't, as in, you have now?" The man persisted.

The music stopped and Ronald stood from his spot next to James. He looked at his king and raised his glass of wine. "Happy birthday to the best king, and friend, a man could wish for." He raised his glass in a toast to a loud "here, here," from the crowd and took a sip. "It is now time for the birthday boy to have his customary birthday waltz. Since he is not married his majesty may choose any woman he wishes to dance with him. Who shall the lucky girl be?"

James stood and made a ruse of walking around the room looking at young ladies only to stop in front of Rose and offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She flushed, but nodded and took his hand following him onto the dance floor. They began to flow across the floor. "Why is everyone starring?"

"Some because they're jealous, others because they are curious, but most, like myself, can't take their eyes off you because you are beautiful and fit to be a queen." He flashed her a smile then, one she swore he only gave to her. "Like that man at the table earlier, most of my people are wondering when I will marry, and who the lucky woman will be. You are still fairly new to my kingdom and most are very curious about you."

"You made it sound as if you had someone in mind earlier."

Other couples began to fill the dance floor now, fading the two into the crowd. James didn't reply, he simply led them across the dance floor, enjoying the fact that he could hold her this close. Rose closed her eyes and closed the gap between them, leaning her head on his chest as they continued to dance. The song faded away all too soon and Rose pulled away to look up at James. For what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, their eyes met, and after only a brief hesitation, the king leaned down and kissed her.

The whole world seemed to fade away as their lips continued to explore each others. Neither knew how long it had lasted but they were pulled back into reality by applause and whistles. Both blushed and pulled away from their embrace.

A few weeks later James and Rose lay out on the grass of the castle looking up at the stars.

"It's hard to believe you've been to some of those stars," James commented quietly looking over at her.

"It's hard to believe I may never see them again," she replied somberly.

He turned completely to his side to look at the woman beside him. "Is it really that bad here?"

Rose studied his face, noticing the sadness washing over his usually jovial features. "That's not what I meant. Honestly, if I had to get stuck somewhere, I'm glad its here, with you."

"Are you happy here? I want you to be happy here."

She gave him her tongue in teeth smile and nodded. "Yeah."

He rolled in top of her then, just so his upper body was covering hers, both hands on either side of her head. "Rose." He kissed her then, the first time since his birthday, lightly at first then again with more passion. She kissed him back, her hands traveling to his hair, pulling of his crown so she could run her fingers through it more. The kiss deepened and soon their tongues were dancing together. When he finally pulled away from her lips he rest his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you."

Rose sighed. "James I…"

"It's ok if you don't love me yet. I know you are still pining for your Doctor. I just had to tell you. I love you Rose Tyler." And he kissed her again.

The Doctor pulled at his hair in frustration. "Dozen of galaxies and different points in time and still no sign of her." He paced back and forth. "Where could she be?" He returned to the console and began punching in another set of coordinates. "I've got to find her. Hold in Rose Tyler, I will find you."

Rose strode hand in hand through the luscious gardens of the castle with James. They talked casually and laughed with each other. They stopped beneath a flowering tree and sat on the marble bench beneath the shade. Rose giggled once again and leaned over to kiss the king lightly on the lips.

"Seriously though Rose, you have been here 14 months now, and I love you with all my heart," the king confessed.

Rose smiled at him, "I know."

He took both her hands into his and looked into her eyes. "You are the most incredible woman I have ever met. I am not getting any younger and there is only one woman I can think of spending the rest of the life with." He pulled a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket. "Rose Tyler, will you marry me and be my queen?"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Oh James, you know I care for you deeply, you have taken such good care of me and you are an amazing man, and spectacular king. But I am not queen material, I am just a shop girl from earth."

"You are so much more than that." He knelt in front of her and placed both hands on her face. "I love you, that is all that matters to me. Please say yes."

She shook her head. "I can't, not yet. The Doctor could still…"

James stood quickly cutting her off. "It always comes back to him doesn't it?" The ring hit the grass with a thud. "I may not be able to offer you all of time and space but I can offer you my heart and my kingdom. Will that ever be enough?" He didn't wait for an answer, he simply stormed away, leaving Rose with her tears.

She bent over and picked up the ring that lay on the ground. "Where are you Doctor? What am I supposed to do?"

It wasn't until another four months later that Rose realized just how much she truly loved James. They were celebrating Ronalds birthday in the great hall. Music and laughter filled the room along with the various smells of food and wine. Rose sat at the front table conversing with some of the ladies of the court, but her eyes were watching James.

He was off to the side with a goblet of wine, flirting shamelessly with a brunette. She was running her hand down his arm and batting her eyelashes at him. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and nodded, taking the king by the hand the two slipped away and out of the hall.

Jealousy and hurt flew through Rose. She politely excused herself from the ladies she was talking with and headed to her room to steel her nerves and prepare for what she was about to do. First thing she did was find the ring James had given her all those months ago in the garden. She slipped it on her ring finger. She did a few other things and took a deep breath, striding out of her room and to the kings chambers.

She could hear the girl laughing as she neared the door. Rose stopped and took another deep breath, not bothering to knock she barged into the room. Both people jumped, the girl was still in her under dress and James still wore his pants.

"Get out," Rose ordered the girl, who quickly gathered her things and ran out the door closing it behind her.

"How dare you!" James fumed getting off the bed to stand in front of Rose.

"How can you claim love for one woman while sharing your bed with another?" Rose queried.

"I have waited for you for well over 18 months, but I am still just a man," he replied.

"I hope you will be faithful when I am your queen," Rose said with as much authority as she could muster.

Her statement caught the king off guard. "What?"

She purposely placed the hand with the ring on his cheek. "I said, I hope you will be faithful when I am your queen."

The anger on his face began to dissolved as he carefully grabbed the hand on his cheek and looked at the ring sitting there. Unable to speak he pulled Rose into a passionate kiss. His hands running up through her hair removing the pins keeping it in place. They finally parted both panting for air, and James took a few steps back, trying to control his desire. "I shall save myself for our wedding night then." He turned away from her to retrieve his shirt.

Rose had prepared for this; she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and began to unzip her dress in the back. "That's no good. We can't have you running around all frustrated now can we?"

He turned just as her dress hit the floor, pooling around her ankles. She had never been a fan of the traditional undergarments, but now she was stark naked. A blush began to travel down to her breasts as she felt his eyes on her. "Rose," he whispered inching closer to her. "You are more perfect than I could ever imagine." He took her hands and led her to the bed. "You're trembling, have you never been with a man before?" He questioned placing a hand below her chin and making her look at him.

"I have, it's just been a very, very long time," she admitted quietly.

"Then I shall have to take my time." He lay her down on the bed allowing her to scoot to the middle before capturing her lips; his body between her legs. Her hands traveled through his hair and down his back as the kiss deepened. It was only now that she realized just now muscular the man was. She had subconsciously assumed he would look like the Doctor had in this form. But she supposed that swinging a sword around took more strength than a sonic screwdriver.

James moved from her lips to her neck, eliciting a small moan from Rose. It had been so long since she had been touched in such sensual way. The hand not propping him up wandered over her body, finally cupping a breast. His mouth followed suit as he began to pay tribute to her perfect breast, suckling, licking and biting the tender bud. When he was satisfied with his work he moved to the other breast, paying it as much attention as he had the first. Rose panted and moaned beneath him, her core already wet she found herself grinding against his hardness through his pants the best she could.

Pleased with the two hard nipples before him he began to move down, trailing kisses down her stomach, on her hips, and finally on her swollen, wet bud. Rose bucked and moaned loudly a his lounge flicked out to lick her, applying just enough pressure.

"You taste amazing, my love," he told her before licking her again. Continuing his ministrations with his mouth on her clit, his right hand traveled down to play with her folds and finally enter her. Her moaning grew louder as he pleased her, sucking gently on her while pumping his fingers in and out of her. "Come for me," he demanded, pumping harder into her core while putting more pressure on her with his tongue.

Hardly able to resist she crashed over the edge crying out her lovers name in ecstasy. He continued, pushing her over the edge once more before removing his pants and climbing between her legs once more.

His cock was hard and throbbing and Rose found herself surprised at its size. She looked at the king and licked her lips. "Can I?"

He knew what she wanted but his desire for her was too great, he needed to be inside her. "Not tonight." He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed into her. He moaned, she was so tight and so wet for him. Leaning down he kissed her passionately as he began to move in and out of her. "You feel so good."

"God, so do you," Rose replied running her nails down his back. "Don't know how long I'll last."

"Come for me," he panted into her ear. "I want to feel your pleasure." He pumped into her harder as one hand wandered down to rub her clit.

With a loud cry Rose erupted once again, clenching around his hardness. He moaned but continued to move inside her. "Again," he commanded. His movements became more desperate as he neared his peak. "Come for me again, Rose." His words sent her over the edge once again, this time taking him with her. Both cried out in pleasure as he rode through their mutual orgasm, finally slowing and eventually stopping.

He kissed her again and pulled out of her, laying to her side he began to cover them with the blankets. Rose turned to her side and he snuggled up to her, holding her as close as possible. "I love you Rose," he whispered, kissing her on the shoulder.

Rose smiled and kissed his hand. "I love you too. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

James smiled wide at the confession and nuzzled into her neck. "It's alright. Sleep now, tomorrow we will announce our engagement and begin to plan the wedding."

The next few months flew by as James and Rose planned their royal wedding, and soon Rose was standing in front of a mirror in her wedding gown. She had imagined this day many times, but never quite like this. She stared at her reflection marveling at the fact that nearly two years ago the only man she could ever think about marrying was the Doctor. James may be the Doctors doppelganger of sorts, but he most definitely wasn't him. And if he was she certainly wouldn't be wearing a wedding dress right now. She smoothed out her bodice and took a deep breath calming her nerves before she turned and walked out of the room to get into place for the ceremony.

The church they were in was massive, it had to be really in order to accommodate the large guest list. Music began to play in the chapel and the doors in front of her opened. At first Rose was too nervous to move, but one look at James and the love he had for her and she was drawn toward him. Their eyes locked as soon as she was close enough and his grin grew wider.

As she reached him the minister began to speak, but Rose heard nothing but the pounding of her own heart. Before she knew it James was reciting his vows, and she followed after.

The ceremony was flawless and soon they were wed and headed down the isle as king and queen, husband and wife.

*Three years later*

Rose and James sat in the gardens enjoying a picnic lunch laughing and talking. Rose wore a lush red dress with gold accents, the crown claiming her as queen a top her head. She was laughing at something her husband was saying when suddenly she heard it. She shushed her king quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked clearly concerned by the look on her face.

"Don't you hear that?" She stood quickly and listened again. There was no mistake, she knew that wheezing sound all too well, it was a sound she never thought she'd hear again. She offered James a hand. "Quickly, c'mon."

Taking her hand the king rose to his feet and followed his queen deeper into the gardens.

The sound stopped, and rounding a corner Rose did too, causing James to crash into her. There in front of them stood a blue police box. Rose dropped her lovers hand and ran toward the box, and huge grin on her face.

"Doctor!" She called with glee.

Suddenly James understood, this was the TARDIS, and inside was the man Rose had told him so much about, the man she had been so in love with when she first arrived on his planet.

"Doctor," Rose called again.

The door to the TARDIS opened and out stepped a man with brown hair, and glasses wearing a brown pinstripe suit and trench coat. "Rose?"

"Oh Doctor!" She flung her arms around him.

The Doctor picked her up and flung her around, holding her tightly. "It is you!" He exclaimed. They embraced each other for a very long time until James cleared his throat. Rose pulled away from the Doctor and looked at her husband just as the Doctor did.

He had much the same reaction as Rose had the first time she saw James. Confusion and incredulity crossed the Doctor's face as he neared the man standing in front of him.

"He's not you," Rose answered even before the Doctor could ask.

"He looks just like me, well, the younger me," the Doctor replied.

"I know, I thought the same the first time I saw him." Rose moved to stand beside her husband. "James, this is…"

"The Doctor," James cut her off.

The Doctor grinned wide. "Ah, you've told him about me. And you are?"

"James, king of this land and Rose's husband," he replied, punctuating the word husband, and holding out his hand.

The Doctor didn't take the outstretched hand, instead he took a step back and looked at the two fully for the first time since he'd landed. His eyes wandered first to Rose's left hand, then James'. Then to the crown on her head and finally to the royal garb she was wearing.

"Doctor?" Rose grew concerned as a look of pain and loss took over his face.

"You married?" His eyes met hers for the first time since he arrived.

Seeing this unnerved James. "For three years now."

Not looking away from Rose the Doctor asked, "How long have you been stuck here?"

"Five years," Rose replied.

James growled now. "Stuck? Is that what you were? Stuck here?" He turned and strode away angrily.

Rose watched him go, unable to formulate words. She looked back at the Doctor.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." He pulled her into another hug. "I never stopped looking for you."

"I know. But James is a good man, he has taken good care of me." She broke the embrace. "C'mon." Not skipping a beat she grabbed his hand and began to lead him toward the castle. "I need to talk to James." She took the Doctor to some empty chambers. "Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can." She left him there to search for her husband. Finding him nowhere she returned to the room she left the Doctor.

She sat on the bed defeated. "I don't know where he went."

The Doctor looked at Rose. "I'm sorry."

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said. "I waited for you, but you showed me how vast the universe is and I knew you would look for me, but I also knew there was a possibility you would never find me. James is amazing, if I had to get stuck, as you put it, I'm glad I got stuck here." She met his eyes. "He loves me, and I love him."

"Do you have children?"

"Not yet."

"Are you happy?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I have missed you." She leaned over to hug him. "Stay for a few days, please."

"You plan to stay then?" Sadness filled his voice .

"Four years ago I would have hopped back into the TARDIS without a second thought. But now I have come to love it here; I have a king who loves me, and a kingdom I adore and who adore me. I couldn't possibly leave James or this kingdom." She pulled out of the embrace. "I would love to see her again though, the TARDIS."

The Doctor nodded and the two headed out of he castle and back toward the time machine. The TARDIS hummed happily when Rose entered the control room.

"I've missed you too."

As queen, Rose still had obligations to attend to, she gave the Doctor free roam of the castle and headed off to her duties.

As he wandered the castle scanning everything possible, just to make sure Rose wasn't being controlled, he ran across the king, who promptly pushed the Doctor against the wall and held him there. "Don't think for a second that you can take her away from me without a fight. When she first came here she was scared. I took her in, and fell in love with her, and waited two years for her to be my wife. You never once told her you loved her, I tell her every chance I get. She deserves more than what you gave her. She deserves someone who will appreciate her and love her openly, not a man who will hold back." He released the Doctor. "She is my wife, and I love her." His voice went from rough to almost pleading. "I would die if she left, I am too old to look for another queen, and no one would ever be as great as her. Please, don't take my wife away from me." His blue eyes bore into the Doctor's.

The Doctor had worn that look once, that saddened almost pleading look, and he knew the emotions behind them.

"Don't worry, she's not going anywhere," the Doctor replied. "She loves you very dearly. " And with that he was gone.

That night Rose and James hosted a small party to honor the Doctor. There was music and dancing and lots of food. The Doctor sat next to Rose at the table telling her of the time he had spent looking for her and all the things he had encountered. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss life on the TARDIS, and hearing him talk of all the places he'd been looking for her almost made her want to go with him, traveling all of time and space.

James was particularly protective that night, making sure he was constantly touching her; whether it be her hand, arm or leg. His eyes possessive but his smile and voice kind and welcoming. This did not go unnoticed by the Doctor or Rose. The only time they were allowed alone to an extent is when the two old friends danced together.

The Doctor held the blond tightly as they moved across the floor, keeping only as much distance between them as was necessary to keep her husband at bay.

"Do you remember the last time we danced?" Rose wondered out loud.

"Yes," he replied. "It was when I looked like him." He peered into her eyes. "Is that why you love him, cause he looks like I did when we met?"

"At first yes, but now it's simply an added bonus I guess." She gave him her tongue in teeth smile. "I was so hopelessly in love with you back then, but James was so patient. I love him now for the man he is, not the man he looks like."

The song ended and the Doctor left the banquet hall, heading out to the garden to catch his breath and calm himself. Rose followed after seeing how distraught he looked.

"Doctor, are you ok?" The light in the garden was dim, coming only from the two moons in the sky and the few torches that were near by.

He looked at her, and she could swear there were tears in his eyes. He didn't answer, instead he did the one thing Rose never though he would do, he pushed her into the trunk of a nearby tree and kissed her for all he was worth. She stood shocked for a moment then began to return the kiss. As suddenly as it had begun the kiss ended and the Doctor disappeared into the night.

"Everything alright?" James asked wandering outside to check on his queen and the man he didn't trust.

Rose simply nodded and went back in with her king.

Unable to sleep that night and unwilling to give up on his Rose and the possibility she could still be brainwashed or controlled somehow, the Doctor walked around the palace inside and out scanning everything possible. He came across a well concealed door and soniced it open to reveal a long passageway which he followed.

"Nothing to worry about," Rose's voice echoed through the tunnel. "I love you."

"But you were so very in love with him when you arrived," James' voice replied.

"Do I need to prove it to you?"

The Doctor found himself looking through a slit in the wall covered by what he assumed was a very thin tapestry, on the side of the room. He could see everything in the royal chambers perfectly. Two candles were lit on either side of the bed, and on the bed were Rose and her husband, Rose straddling the man.

She leaned down and kissed James passionately. "I think I'll prove it to you." She reached down and removed the silk night gown she had been wearing, leaving her completely naked. She leaned down and kissed him again, first on the lips then traveling over to his ear, biting the lobe gently and making the man moan. Her tongue then traveled down to his neck, peppering kisses all over lingering longer in the crook of his neck just above his collar bone.

Feeling numb and unable to move the Doctor watched as his perfect Rose moved further down James' body to play with his nipples. He could see that James was excited, but then again, so was he, the second Rose had removed her clothes the Doctor felt himself go hard.

Rose moved lower still removing her lovers pants and taking his length in her hand. The candle flickered on her face making her look angelic even as she gave an evil grin and flicked her tongue over the top of his hardness. James moaned in pleasure as she began to lick up and down his shaft on all sides. Finally she took him into her mouth and began to suck as she moved her head up and down, using her hand to ensure she didn't neglect any part of him. She pulled up focusing on the sensitive head for quite some time causing her husband to buck and moan loudly.

"Rose, please, let me have you," James finally begged after quite some time.

She kissed his cock one more time for good measure and then crawled in top of him, lowering herself into his hardness and engulfing all of him within her. Beginning to move her hips she moaned softly.

The look of ecstasy on her face made the Doctor wish he had made love to her at least one of the times he had wanted to. His fear had held him back then, his fear of loosing her, of pushing his limits too far; and yet here he was watching the love of his long life make love to another man.

Her increased moans brought his attention back to the bed, where James was now rubbing her clit bringing her closer to orgasm. She screamed out loudly as ecstasy over came her and within moments James had flipped them over and was pounding into her vigorously. The Doctor could see the mans cock moving in and out of her and once again found himself wishing it was him. The lovers moans grew louder and more frequent as they both neared a final orgasm, and the Doctor felt pain enter both his hearts and over come him, and as the two cried out together in pleasure he cried out in pain. Finally able to move his feet again the Doctor turned and began to trace his steps back to the entrance of the passage.

"I love you so much, Rose," James' voice chased the Doctor down the tunnel.

"I love you too, more than anything," Rose replied.

The Doctor stumbled out of the passage quickly shutting the door, tears streaming down his face. He staggered all the way to the TARDIS barely getting inside before crashing to the floor in a fit of tears.

The TARDIS tried to sooth her master with a soft hum, causing him to scream out again.

"Why didn't I tell her when I had the chance?" He sobbed. "It should be me in the bed not that man. I shouldn't have been such a coward."

"You're right," Rose's voice said from behind him.

The Doctor quickly got to his feet and turned around. "Rose!? How did you?"

"I heard your yell. I may have been in the throws of passion, but I recognized your voice. That tunnel you were in is meant to be a secret escape in case danger ever entered the castle." She took a step toward him, slightly embarrassed. "How long were you there?"

"The whole time," he admitted turning slightly red.

"If you had told me, even once that you'd loved me, if you had ever kissed me the way you did in the garden today, if you had given me any indication that you loved me the way I loved you, I would have waited for you. But you never did, and James did, still does, every chance he gets."

"I'm sorry, Rose," he walked toward her. "I love you, my Rose, please come back with me."

"I can't, I told you," she shook her head.

"I can go back in time, find you before you fall for him. Set everything right." He walked to the console and began to punch in numbers. The TARDIS made an angry sound and shot sparks out at the Doctor causing him to stumble back. Suddenly he understood. "You did this didn't you?" He asked the time machine. She hummed in admittance. He turned to look at Rose. "What is your last name now?"

"Baignard," she replied.

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair in frustration, finally realizing what was going on. "James and Rose Baignard."

"What is it Doctor?"

"Your arrival here is a fixed point in time. The TARDIS won't let me go back and kept me away so you would have enough time to fall for him. You two usher in the longest time of peace this planet has ever seen." The TARDIS now revealed something to the Doctor she had known since the first time Rose came to see her. "Oh Rose," he plopped down in the pilot seat and ran his fingers down his face. "Rose, Rose, Rose."

"What?"

"You're pregnant, Rose. 10 weeks gone according to the TARDIS, with a boy. Your heir is finally coming."

Rose beamed at this news placing her hand on her stomach through her night gown. "Thank you."

He laughed then, almost crazily. "Guess you really are the stuff of legend." He stood and walked toward her running his hand through his messy hair. "But I already knew that." He hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you, Rose Tyler."

"Baignard," she corrected with a strangled laugh. "I'll miss you too. But you can visit whenever you'd like. You're always welcome here." They pulled away from each other, tears in both their eyes. "Tell my mum would ya? Tell her I'm okay, and happy. And if you fancy bring her by sometime, I'd love for James to meet her." Tears were streaming down her face now.

The Doctor nodded, tears running down his checks as well.

Rose placed a hand on his check. "Take care of yourself Doctor."

He nodded again. "I don't want to loose you again," he sobbed. "I love you Rose."

"And I love you, just not the way I used to." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Good bye Doctor. Thank you, for everything." She walked down the ramp and out of the TARDIS, closing the door slowly behind her. Taking a few steps back she watched as it faded, the tears slowly stopping as her friend went with it.

After the TARDIS and Doctor were gone, Rose wiped her eyes and headed back to her husband to tell him the good news.

The End

It has been a while since I've written anything, so pleas let me know what you think. Keep in mind this was written on my tablet so if the punctuation is off I apologize. Thanks a ton!

Gohaun


End file.
